Rußherz
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Heilerin: Königin: |namenl=Rußjunges (Cinderkit) Rußpfote (Cinderpaw) Rußherz (Cinderheart) Rußherz (Cinderheart) Rußherz (Cinderheart) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwestern: Bruder: Gefährte: Junge: |Familiem=Ampferschweif Farnpelz Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Lilykit, Seedkit Maulwurfpfote Löwenglut unbekannte Junge |Mentor=Wolkenschweif |Schüler=Ivypool |lebend=''Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Rußherz' (Original: Cinderheart) ist eine flauschige, grau getigerte Kätzin mit blauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Dämmerung :Rußjunges und ihre Geschwister Mohnjunges, Honigjunges und Maulwurfjunges werden während des Dachsangriffs geboren, jedoch nicht namentlich erwähnt. Sonnenuntergang :Als Ampferschweif Brombeerkralle ihre Jungen nach dem Dachsangriff vorstellt und den Namen Rußjunges erwähnt, wirft er schnell einen Blick auf Rußpelz' Leichnam, während Eichhornschweif nach Luft schnappt und Blattsee ganz kurz erstarrt, da Rußjunges Rußpelz zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Schließlich sagt Blattsee, dass es Rußpelz gefallen würde, dass ein Junges nach ihr benannt worden ist. :Später sieht man sie, als Tüpfelblatt Blattsee Rußjunges zeigt. Alle Jungen liegen da und schlafen, nur Rußjunges schaut Blattsee an. Diese bemerkt, dass das Rußpelz sein muss, nur wiedergeboren als Rußjunges, versteht aber nicht, wie das gehen kann. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist eine Schülerin mit dem Namen ''Rußpfote und Wolkenschweif ist ihr Mentor. Es wird gesagt, dass sie eine gute Freundin von Distelpfote ist. :Als Distelpfote zum ersten Mal zum Kampftraining geht, hat Rußpfote bereits mit ihrer Trainingseinheit begonnen. Als Wolkenschweif sieht, wie gut Distelpfote die Aufgaben ausführt, schlägt er vor, sie solle gemeinsam mit Rußpfote trainieren. Als Distelpfote und sie zusammen trainiert werden, bekommt Rußpfote etwas Moos hinters Ohr und sie streift ihre Pfote beim Pflegen. Blattsee scheint schockiert, und erzählt Distelpfote, dass Rußpelz sich auf die selbe Weise gewaschen hat. Distelpfote spürt ein seltsames Gefühl, das von Blattsee ausgeht und fragt sich, warum sie die streifende Pfote so aufregt. :Als die Patrouille von der Großen Versammlung zurückkehrt, gemeinsam mit Graustreif und Millie, fragt Feuerstern Rußpfote, warum sie nicht schläft und sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht schlafen kann, bis sie über die Versammlung informiert wird. Rußpfote will helfen, als sich Graustreif und Millie niederlassen und rennt weg. Sie kracht in Farnpelz. Farnpelz erzählt Rußpfote, wie sehr sie seiner Schwester Rußpelz, die von einem Dachs in zwei früheren Bücher getötet worden ist, ähnelt. Langschweif beschwert sich über Mausefells Keuchen. Häherpfote entdeckt, dass Mausefell an Grünem Husten erkrankt ist und meldet es Blattsee. Diese sendet Wolkenschweif, Häherpfote und Rußpfote zu dem verlassenen Zweibeinernest, um Katzenminze zu sammeln. Es stellt sich heraus, dass alle Katzenminze von dem Frost der Blattleere zerstört worden ist und so finden sie nur ein paar kurze Bestände. Sie gehen zurück zum Lager und geben Mausefell die Katzenminze, die sie gefunden haben. ''Fluss der Finsternis :Sie verliebt sich in Löwenpfote, der ihre Gefühle nicht zu erwidern scheint, da er, wie später herauskommt, sich mit Heidepfote aus dem WindClan trifft, was sie zuerst noch nicht weiß. Bei einer Jagdprüfung möchte Mauspfote ein Eichhörnchen auf der Himmelseiche fangen, als Mauspfote es jedoch nicht schafft, traut er sich nicht mehr runter. Rußpfote klettert hoch, um ihm zu helfen. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es dann, hinunter zu kommen. Als Mauspfote allerdings unten ist und Rußpfote noch auf der Himmelseiche, stürzt sie ab. Farnpelz sagt zu Distelpfote, dass sie Blattsee holen soll. Als diese und Häherpfote da sind, stellt Blattsee fest, dass ihr Bein gebrochen ist. Die Heilerin ist sehr besorgt und aufgeregt, da der Unfall sie sehr an Rußpelz erinnert. Als Rußpfote träumt, schleicht sich Häherpfote in ihren Traum. Sie zeigt ihm das alte Lager im Wald-Territorium. So findet Häherpfote heraus, dass Rußpfote die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz ist. Blattsee hat wegen ihres Beins Angst, dass Rußpfote dasselbe passiert wie ihrer Mentorin und Feuerstern sagt, dass der Name wohl Unglück bringt. Verbannt :Sie und Distelpfote besorgen im Wald frisches Moos für die Ältesten. Distelpfote erzählt ihr von dem Plan, wie man schneller Krieger werden könnte, indem man sich immer nur auf eine Sache konzentriert. Rußpfote aber findet diese Idee schlecht. Direkt danach geht Rußpfote mit Wolkenschweif, Dornenkralle und Mohnpfote zum Training. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Wolkenschweif macht sich Sorgen um sie, da ihre Schwestern Mohnpfote und Honigpfote bald dazu bereit sind, ihre Prüfung zu machen. Er ist sich aber unsicher, ob sie das wegen ihres Beines machen soll und fragt Blattsee deswegen. Blattsee meint das sie bereit für die Prüfungen sei. :Während der Prüfung jagt sie ein Kaninchen.Beim Sprung über einen umgefallenen Baum knickt ihr Bein plötzlich weg. Deswegen muss sie in das Lager gebracht werden und die Prüfung abbrechen. Blattsee hat wegen ihres Beins Angst, dass Rußpfote dasselbe passiert wie ihrer Mentorin und Feuerstern sagt, dass der Name wohl Unglück bringt. :Häherpfote sagt später zu ihr, sie solle im See schwimmen gehen, da sie so ihr Bein trainieren kann, ohne Gewicht auf das Bein zu lagern. Nachdem sie es hinbekommt wie eine FlussClan Katze zu schwimmen, macht es ihr riesigen Spaß. :Sie wird erst später zusammen mit Distelpfote und Löwenpfote zur Kriegerin ernannt und erhält ihren Namen ''Rußherz. }} Familie *Mutter: Ampferschweif *Vater: Farnpelz *Schwestern: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Lilykit, Seedkit *Bruder: Maulwurfpfote *Tanten: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Onkel: Regenpelz, Schlammfell, Dornenkralle *Nichte: Cherrypaw *Neffe: Molepaw *Cousinen: Weißflug, Amberkit *Cousins: Dewkit, Snowkit *Großcousinen: Dovewing, Ivypool *Gefährte: Löwenglut *Junge: Unbekannte Junge Sonstiges *In den englischen Versionen ist sie eigentlich eine gesprenkelte, graugetigerte Kätzin. *In ''Fluss der Finsternis wird sie einmal als grau gescheckt beschrieben. *Rußherz hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Ur-Ur-Großvater Windflight von einer WindClan-Katze abstammt. *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihre Großmutter Glanzfell die Schwester von Tüpfelblatt ist. *Rußherz ist die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz, die auch ihre Tante ist. *In Verbannt wird sie einmal Rußpelz genannt Quellen en:Cinderheartfr:Petite Cendrefi:Cinderheart Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere